The present invention relates to substrate treating apparatuses. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a substrate treating apparatus in which chemical or gas is supplied to a top surface of a substrate to clean and dry the substrate and a substrate treating method using the substrate treating apparatus.
In manufacturing semiconductor devices, the arrangement of fine patterns is made by repeatedly depositing and etching an insulating layer and a metallic material, coating and developing photoresist, and removing an asher. Particles generated during these processes are removed by means of a wet cleaning process using deionized water (DI water) or chemical.
Generally a cleaning and drying apparatus includes a wafer chuck provided to hold a wafer. While a wafer held by the wafer chuck is rotated by a motor, DI water or a chemical is supplied to a surface of the wafer. Due to a rotatory power of the wafer, the supplied DI water or chemical spreads out the entire surface of the wafer to perform a cleaning and drying process.
In such a single-wafer cleaning and drying apparatus, a wafer is rinsed using DI water and the rinsed wafer is dried using N2 gas.
However, with the recent trend that a diameter of wafer is larger and pattern of a wafer is finer, DI water may not be fully removed (undried). Since a wafer is cleaned and dried while being exposed to the air, an external environment has a great effect on the wafer to cause poor drying of the wafer.